


Infiltré

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Spuffy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Un nouvel ennemi fait son arrivée à Sunnydale. À la tête d'une organisation de vampires particulièrement puissante et bien structurée, il semble avoir des choses à régler avec la Tueuse, qui est devenue sa première cible. Afin de leur permettre de riposter, le Scooby est alors contraint d'infiltrer Spike dans leur organisation. (Spuffy - Post-série)
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Deux idiots amoureux et des Leprechauns

**Author's Note:**

> Précision importante : cette fanfic n'est **pas du tout terminée** à l'heure où je poste ce premier chapitre ! 
> 
> Son écriture avait été entamée il y a quelques années (2013-2014, si ma mémoire est bonne) et le fichier était au point mort dans mes dossiers, depuis. Confinement oblige, je me replonge dans mes vieilles archives et l'histoire m'a à nouveau emballée, donc j'espère arriver à la mener à son terme :-) Je me suis dit que partager ce premier chapitre me donnerait peut-être le boost nécessaire pour enfin l'écrire en entier (les commentaires/encouragements sont du coup d'autant plus les bienvenus !).
> 
> Pour l'anecdote, elle me vient d'un rêve que j'avais fait à l'époque, ah ah. J'avais rêvé d'une scène plus précisément, mais elle devrait se trouver un peu plus tard dans la fanfic... ;-)
> 
>  **Précision de contexte :** cette fanfiction prend place après la fin des séries _Buffy_ et _Angel_ (environ un an et demi après la fin d'Angel). Spike est bien mort en se sacrifiant, et il est bien revenu à Wolfram & Hart dans un premier temps, avec la Angel Team, la seule différence est que Sunnydale n'a jamais été détruit, seul le lycée l'a été. Buffy & co continue donc de vivre dans la maison Summers, et Spike a bien fini par rejoindre sa Tueuse.

***

****

Une sonnerie stridente retentit depuis le réveil posé sur le bureau du professeur, dans une classe située au second étage de l’Université. Les étudiants qui se trouvaient dans la salle commencèrent à s’agiter au son de celle-ci, rangeant leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et quittant leurs places.

« Les deux heures sont passées. L’examen est terminé. Déposez les copies sur mon bureau en sortant, » déclara la professeure tout en marchant entre les rangs.

Dawn leva la tête de sa copie, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et parcourut une dernière fois celle-ci des yeux, anxieuse. Une chose était sûre, elle n’aurait probablement pas un A à cet examen, vu le peu qu’elle en avait révisé. Mais au vu des questions et de la relative facilité de ces dernières, elle misait sur un B moins. C’était une matière qu’elle avait prise en option pour ses études dans le social et son coefficient dans les résultats finaux du semestre demeurerait relativement moindre.

« Il y a plus important que ça de toute façon, » murmura t-elle pour elle-même, tout en se levant à son tour de sa place.

Le flot d’étudiants s’était dirigé vers la sortie de la salle de cours, et Dawn se retrouva parmi les derniers. Elle plaça la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, et déposa sa copie au dessus du tas qui s’était formé sur le bureau de l’enseignante. Alors qu’elle quittait la classe, elle adressa une formule de politesse à celle-ci et, une fois dans le couloir, accéléra le pas. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Alex devant la fac pour rentrer à la maison Summers et celui-ci devait déjà l’attendre depuis cinq minutes.

Quand la jeune fille pénétra dans la voiture, Alex n’attendit pas longtemps avant de démarrer et de s’engager sur la route.

« Alors, cet examen ? » demanda le jeune homme tout en jetant un regard à son rétroviseur intérieur.

« Je ne sais pas trop… » répondit Dawn tout en attachant sa ceinture. « J’ai été patrouiller avec Buffy et Spike hier soir, donc mes révisions ont été un peu bâclées… »

« Ah, les exams… » s’exclama Alex dans un soupir de contentement. « Si tu savais le soulagement que ça représente de réaliser à chaque fois que j’en a fini avec tout ça ! »

Dawn eut un léger sourire. « Tu n’as jamais connu la fac de l’intérieur… »

« Le lycée m’avait suffi … »

« J’aurais fini les cours d’ici un mois, je pourrais en profiter à partir de là, » ajouta finalement la jeune fille dans un léger haussement d’épaules.

Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour regarder défiler le paysage extérieur. Le lycée de Sunnydale avait été détruit deux ans plus tôt suite à l’effondrement causé par l’amulette que portait Spike. À ce jour, un trou béant défigurait la ville de Sunnydale en son centre, là où se situait jadis la Bouche de l’Enfer. Les autorités n’avaient jamais réussi à en comprendre la cause et l’origine, mais avaient décidé de couvrir l’incident en mettant en cause une explosion interne provenant des sous-sols du lycée. Des travaux avaient été entamés quelques mois plus tard pour réparer les dommages qui avaient été causés. Et —ironie du sort— Alex se retrouvait dans l’une des équipes chargées de l’immense chantier, depuis près d’un an. 

Après avoir eu une phase de repli pendant des mois suite à la mort d’Anya, le jeune homme avait surmonté son deuil et tentait aujourd’hui d’avancer. Il vivait à présent des jours paisibles, dans son ancien appartement, même si l’absence de l’ex-démone continuait parfois de se faire sentir à ses yeux, le replongeant ponctuellement dans une profonde déprime.

« Beaucoup de vampires hier soir ? » demanda Alex.

« Pas tellement… » répondit Dawn en sortant brutalement de ses pensées. « On en a croisé trois au total, dont un que j’ai tué de mes mains sans l’aide de la force supra-extra-surnaturelle de ma sœur ou de son petit-copain, » finit-elle avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

« Bravo ! » s’exclama Alex. « Après les Turok-hans, ils font tous petits joueurs de toute façon… »

Le jeune homme appuya sur la pédale de frein à l’approcha d’un feu rouge.

« Et regarde… » ajouta Dawn en remontant la manche de son gilet, laissant apparaître un immense hématome au niveau de son coude. « Blessure de guerre… »

Alex grimaça à la vue de celle-ci. « T’as pensé à mettre un truc dessus ? »

« Oui, je m’en suis occupée, » répondit-elle tout en remettant correctement son vêtement. « Une poche de glace et une bonne pommade… Tu as eu des nouvelles de Willow ? »

Le feu passa au vert et Alex répondit tout en relançant la voiture. « Oui, ce matin, elle m’a appelé. Elle et Kennedy se trouvent actuellement en Espagne, mais elles pensent revenir sur le continent américain d’ici quelques jours. Elles ont eu quelques soucis dernièrement… » ajouta t-il.

« Des soucis ? » demanda Dawn tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Apparemment, Willow a été emportée dans une autre dimension, aspirée dans un vortex. C’est pour ça qu’on n’a pas eu de nouvelles la semaine dernière… »

« Une autre dimension ?! Mais elle va bien ? »

« Mieux que jamais. Elle m’a même paru très enthousiaste au téléphone. Elle aurait apparemment fait la rencontre de Leprechauns… » 

Dawn ne put s’empêcher de laisser un large sourire se former sur ses lèvres. « Des Leprechauns ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Autant dire que je suis curieux de la revoir pour qu’elle nous raconte ça ! »

« À qui le dis-tu ! » Elle reprit son sérieux au bout de quelques secondes. « Kennedy aurait dû nous prévenir ceci dit. Ça aurait pu être dangereux… »

« Non, paraît-il qu’elle maîtrisait la situation avec l’aide des sorcières de la confrérie. Et puis, tu connais Kennedy… »

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes avant que Dawn ne reprenne timidement.

« J’ai une soirée étudiante qui se déroulera la semaine prochaine dans le quartier de Greenwage… »

Alex la coupa avec un léger sourire. « Tu veux que je fasse le chauffeur ? »

« Si ça ne t’embête pas… » ajouta t-elle en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue.

« Pas de problème. Dis-moi l’heure et je t’y emmènerai… »

« T’es génial, merci ! » lança la jeune fille d’une voix reconnaissante.

« Il serait temps que tu passes ton permis, non ? »

« Buffy ne veut pas m’apprendre à conduire… » déclara Dawn boudeuse.

Un franc éclat de rire s’échappa des lèvres d’Alex. « Buffy ? T’apprendre à conduire ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à calmer son fou-rire, avant de se reprendre. « Dawnie, si t’as pour projet de rester en vie, n’apprends pas à conduire avec ta sœur. T’es déjà montée en voiture avec elle ? »

« Parfois, mais plus depuis quelques temps. Elle conduit pas beaucoup il faut dire… »

« Pour la sécurité de tous, j’en ai peur, » poursuivit le jeune homme.

« Spike s’est proposé de le faire sinon… » déclara Dawn en haussant les épaules. « Je lui demanderai. »

« C’est déjà mieux. »

***

Lorsque Dawn et Alex passèrent le pas de la maison Summers, ils trouvèrent Buffy et Spike dans le salon, recouverts d’un liquide verdâtre, visiblement en train de se disputer.

« Spike, j’ai l’impression que tu réalises toujours pas qu’il est passé à deux doigts de te couper en deux ! » 

« Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’être coupé en deux ? » se défendit le vampire.

« Non, mais parce que je suis intervenue juste à temps ! » sortit la blonde en désignant la Faux qui était disposée sur la table non loin d’eux.

« J’aurais trouvé une parade… »

Elle haussa les sourcils, dubitative. « Une parade ? À une attaque à la scie circulaire ? Faudrait que tu m’expliques… »

« On tombe mal ? Un problème ? » demanda Alex, les mains enfoncées dans le fond de ses poches, regardant le couple avec un petit air à la fois décontracté et indifférent. Ils avaient fini par apprendre que ce genre de scènes étaient d’une extrême banalité quand les deux blonds étaient concernés.

La Tueuse et le vampire tournèrent enfin leurs regards vers le jeune homme et Dawn, semblant soudain réaliser leur présence.

« Oui, il se lance dans des opérations suicidaires maintenant, » déclara Buffy désespérée en désignant Spike d’un mouvement de tête.

« Je vois, » déclara prudemment Alex, sachant pertinemment qu’il survivrait mieux s’il ne se mêlait pas de leurs histoires.

« Je pensais que je pourrais m’en occuper seul, je ne pouvais pas me douter qu’ils seraient trois et que des scies circulaires leur sortiraient des bras ! » finit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Huh, question ! » intervint Dawn en levant timidement la main. « Vous chassez les démons la journée maintenant ? »

« Ceux là vivaient dans les égouts, » déclara Buffy d’une voix distraite, ne quittant pas Spike du regard, visiblement toujours furieuse.

« Oh… » sortit la jeune sœur de la Tueuse. « Buffy, tu savais que les Leprechauns existaient ? » finit-elle d’une voix enthousiaste dans une tentative de distraction.

Mais la jeune blonde déployait tellement d’énergie à diriger un regard foudroyeur sur le vampire que la remarque de Dawn rentra par une oreille pour très vite ressortir par l’autre.

« Raté… » marmonna finalement Dawn dans sa barbe en constatant que sa tentative était tombée à l’eau. « On va vous laisser vous étriper en paix, » déclara t-elle finalement d’une voix pimpante, en attrapant Alex par le bras pour les emmener en direction de la cuisine.

Buffy pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils. « T’étriper ! Bonne idée ! » lança t-elle à l’adresse de Spike.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me garder en vie, faudrait savoir… » déclara Spike dans un haussement de sourcil.

« Parce que je veux garder le plaisir de te botter les fesses moi-même ! »

« Habituellement, tu fais autre chose de mes fesses… »

« Spike, si tu crois que c’est vraiment le moment de m’emmener sur ce terrain ! » déclara t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle eut soudain un petit sourire en coin. « En fait, tu viens de me donner une excellente idée, je me mets en grève du sexe. Pendant au moins une semaine, » finit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, provocatrice.

Spike parut hilare. « Grève du sexe… Toi ? »

« Tu ne m’en crois pas capable ? » lança t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Pas une seconde, » déclara Spike catégorique.

« Tu serais surpris ! » répondit-elle d’une voix déterminée.

Spike eut un instant de panique, mais n’en laissa rien paraître. Elle craquerait.

« C’est ce qu’on verra… » confirma t-il d’une voix assurée.

Ils échangèrent un long regard chargé de tension.

« Faut vraiment qu’on se décrasse… » ajouta finalement Buffy en regardant son corps recouvert d’un liquide verdâtre dont l’odeur était particulièrement pestilentielle. 

« On prend une douche ? » suggéra Spike d’une voix ragaillardie, curieux de voir sa réaction.

La jeune femme grimaça à la vue d’un bout de peau de démon qui collait sur son bras droit et s’apprêta à répondre positivement, jusqu’à se rappeler qu’elle lui en voulait. 

« NON ! » lança t-elle catégorique en pointant son index vers lui, visage relevé, d’un air faussement sévère. « Pas. De. Sexe, » formula t-elle de manière claire.

« J’ai pas parlé de sexe, uniquement de douche. »

« Et je sais très bien où ça nous mène en règle générale, » répondit-elle, voyant clair à travers son jeu.

Elle prit la direction des escaliers, laissant derrière elle un Spike embêté. Lorsqu’elle posa un premier pied sur les marches, elle eut un court moment d’arrêt, sourcils froncés, puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers Spike pour lui demander consternée :

« Elle a parlé de Leprechauns ?! »

_À SUIVRE..._


	2. La "session" témoin de l'échec

Quand le combat s’était engagé lors de leur patrouille dans le cimetière de Restfield, Buffy et Spike avaient su que la partie était gagnée d’avance. Il s’agissait de trois néo-vampires qui n’avaient aucune expérience —et ils savaient pertinemment que leur force surnaturelle ne les sauverait pas. C’est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de faire traîner un peu plus longtemps leur danse du soir avec les vampires concernés, qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser leur chemin.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d’un combat d’une facilité déconcertante, la Tueuse finit par enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur de la dernière de ces créatures aux dents pointues, qui était restée en piste plus longtemps que les autres.

Spike avait contemplé la scène depuis l’arbre contre lequel il s’était adossé, une jambe relevée contre son tronc.

« Les vampires ne pigent vraiment rien à mes vannes, » s’exaspéra la jeune femme.

« “Je vais te pieuter avant que tu te pieutes’’, » cita Spike en haussant un sourcil. « C’est vraiment ça ta vanne ? Je t’ai connue plus inspirée, » s’amusa t-il. 

« Bah… oui, » commença Buffy avec évidence. « Il va forcément aller se coucher, “se pieuter’’ quand le jour se lèvera, » dit-elle en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts, « mais je l’ai pieuter avant ! »

Un blanc.

Spike prit une moue contrite. « Je t’ai déjà dit que ton humour était à retravailler, amour. »

Il rangea son pieu à sa ceinture.

« Quoi ?! Mais je suis très drôle ! »

« Il y a quelques réparties à renouveler… »

Buffy prit un faux air offusqué. « Je suis très drôle, » insista t-elle. « C’est eux qui ne sont pas bon public. Et je commence à croire que toi non plus… ! » 

Elle prit une moue boudeuse. Spike eut un petit sourire en coin, secouant la tête.

« Laisse-moi reformuler ma pensée : tes vannes ne sont pas appréciées à leur juste valeur par les autres, mais moi je les aime quand même. » Il approcha d’elle, prenant ses mains entre les siennes. « Mais je ne sais pas si je suis bon juge… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« La partialité, toussa, toussa, » dit-il d’une voix cajoleuse.

Ses bras vinrent entourer la taille de la jeune femme, qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« Toi ? Tu m’es partial ? » fit-elle mine d’être étonnée.

« Hum hum, » confirma t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur le recoin de sa bouche, descendant le long de sa jugulaire jusqu’à atteindre son cou.

« Spike, non, » sortit faiblement Buffy au bout de quelques secondes.

« Non à quoi ? » dit-il innocent, en continuant sa douce entreprise.

La bouche de la jeune femme s’incurva, un soupçon d’amusement s’éveilla dans son regard. « Tu crois que je te vois pas venir ? »

« Hum, hum… » 

Malgré elle, Buffy laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. Ses yeux s’étaient fermés sous la douceur de ses baisers. Pour un meilleur accès, le vampire avait écarté la masse de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son épaule et les avaient amenés de l’autre côté de sa nuque. Instinctivement, la jeune femme avait penché la tête sur le côté, lui laissant ainsi un meilleur accès.

« Spike… grève… du sexe… Pour une semaine. Tu te rappelles ? » marmonna t-elle doucement.

« Non, et toi ? » fit-il mine de répondre.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle mit un certain temps à se résoudre à mettre fin à sa douce inquisition, s’écartant très légèrement de lui, mais restant néanmoins très proche de son visage.

« Hum hum, oui, tu te souviens, il y a deux jours. Juste avant notre passionnante discussion sur l’existence des Leprechauns, » fit-elle mine de lui rappeler.

« Qui a parlé de grève du sexe ? Toi ? »

Elle apposa une main caressante contre sa joue.

« Tu as une mémoire franchement sélective, » le taquina t-elle.

« Une mémoire qui m’arrange, » dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un long baiser, qui devint très vite langoureux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et celui-ci ne fit que s’intensifier. Perdus dans le moment, ils se déplacèrent machinalement et heurtèrent rapidement la façade d’un mausolée qui se trouvait non loin d’eux. Buffy se retrouva rapidement adossée contre la surface froide du monument funéraire. Passant ses mains sous ses fesses, Spike la souleva avec légèreté et les jambes de la jeune femme vinrent entourer sa taille.

Rapidement, les mains de la Tueuse commencèrent à se balader sous le tee-shirt du vampire, sa ceinture fut débouclée, et Spike décida de les faire passer à l’étape supérieure en se mettant à dévêtir la jeune femme à son tour. Alors que le vampire blond quittait ses lèvres pour à nouveau embrasser le haut de sa poitrine et de son cou, Buffy profita que ses lèvres soient à nouveau libres pour parler.

« Que les choses… soient bien claires… » dit-elle entre deux soupirs de plaisir, « un, je t’en veux toujours. Et deux, c’est toi qui as craqué. Pas moi. »

« Je prends toute la responsabilité, aucun problème, » dit-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau passionnément.

*********

« Je t’avais dit que Rebecca n’oserait pas se pointer ! Pas après ce qui s’est passé ! »

Attrapant le bras de son amie de fac pour l’encercler avec le sien, deux jeunes femmes avaient une discussion animée. Les deux étudiantes venaient de quitter le Bronze et se rendaient à présent au domicile de l’une d’elles, leurs démarches rendues quelque peu fragiles par leurs consommations alcoolisées du soir.

« Elle aurait dû ! Elle n’avait rien à se reprocher ! C’est pas de sa faute si Krissy lui a fait ce coup là… » réagit vivement son amie en réponse, alors qu’elles empruntaient une rue moins fréquentée.

« Eliza, tu sais très bien qu’il va lui falloir du temps… » répondit l’autre jeune fille, nommée Juliet. « Attends, je vais regarder si elle a posté quelque chose… »

« Ouais, mais tu ne crois pas que -… »

La jeune femme s’interrompit brusquement, visiblement alerte.

« Que quoi ? » demanda son amie, plongée dans son téléphone et peu attentive à ce qui les entourait.

« Shh ! T’as pas entendu ? » répondit inquiète la nommée Eliza.

Devenue alerte à son tour, Juliet tourna la tête de droite à gauche, attentive. « T’as entendu un bruit ? » demanda t-elle, après n’avoir rien constaté.

« Ouais… c’était probablement un chat, » tenta de sa rassurer la jeune femme. « J’ai paniqué trop vite. »

« Traînons pas, » ajouta néanmoins son amie en accélérant leur pas.

Elles longèrent une succession de devantures de restaurants fermés à cette heure tardive, quand Eliza fut soudainement saisie par le bras et Juliet attrapée par la taille et jetée contre le mur de la ruelle. Après des tentatives infructueuses pour se débattre et leur échapper, les cris des deux jeunes femmes furent rapidement maîtrisés par les mains de leurs agresseurs, qui les écrasèrent contre leurs bouches.

La peur s’inscrivit sur leurs visages quand elles réalisèrent l’une comme l’autre que leurs oppresseurs, qui étaient au moins une dizaine, avaient des crocs et d’affreux plis qui déformaient leurs fronts. Leurs yeux s’agrandirent de terreur et leurs hurlements sortirent en un son étouffé.

« Emmenez-les, » sortit la voix grave du commanditaire de l’attaque. « Et pas touche à une seule goutte de leur sang ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes furent jetées à l’arrière d’un fourgon.

« Le patron veut que ses repas lui arrivent en vie. »

*********

Le lendemain, assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Dawn vidait un paquet de chips entamé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Willow arrive à quelle heure vendredi ? » demanda t-elle la bouche pleine.

Buffy terminait de nettoyer la tasse qu’elle venait d’utiliser et coupa l’eau de l’évier. « Le soir, à sept heures. »

« Je passerai vous chercher après le boulot pour qu’on y aille ensemble, » rebondit Alex.

Les deux jeunes femmes lui adressèrent un regard entendu.

« J’ai tellement hâte de la revoir ! » lança Dawn enthousiaste. « Ça fait quoi ? Deux mois qu’on ne l’a pas vue ? »

« À peu près, ouais, » répondit la Tueuse après une courte réflexion. « Mais il y avait du boulot par là-bas. »

« J’attends son rapport détaillé sur cette histoire de Leprechauns. Tu te rends compte Buffy, des Leprechauns ! »

L’aîné Summers eut un petit sourire. « Je ne suis pas sûre… c’est juste la quinzième fois que t’en parles, » la taquina t-elle.

« Je me demande quels pouvoirs ils avaient… oh et où est-ce qu’ils vivaient ! » continua Dawn, indifférente aux propos de sa sœur.

La Tueuse posa une main contre le bras de sa cadette. « Tu vas avoir tout le temps du monde de lui poser ces questions, » dit-elle patiente.

Dawn lança négligemment le paquet de chips sur le comptoir central. « J’aurais pas dû manger autant, » dit-elle en posant une main contre son estomac, visiblement mal en point.

« Tu devrais surtout arrêter de manger des cochonneries, » lança Alex tout en aspergeant un pancake de sirop d’érable.

Un blanc. Les deux jeunes femmes lui lancèrent un regard consterné.

« Alex, t’es le Roi de la malfouffe, » lança Buffy en soulevant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme parut soudain embarrassé. « Victoire par chaos, » admit-il en enfournant une première bouchée de son pancake.

Des pas en approche de la cuisine se firent entendre et Spike fit son apparition dans l’embrasure de la porte. Naturellement, Buffy abaissa les volets de la pièce afin d’amoindrir la luminosité. Il était midi passé et le soleil était à son zénith.

« Salut tout le monde ! » lança t-il en arrivant.

« Hey Spike ! » lança Dawn avec un enthousiasme tout modéré, son ventre la faisant encore souffrir.

« Hey, » dit Buffy à son tour, avec un sourire tendre. 

Le vampire déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa Tueuse, alors qu’il passait à proximité d’elle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo et sur le chemin, tapota légèrement l’épaule d’Alex. 

« Tout va comme tu veux, Harris ? »

« Comme sur des roulettes, » répondit celui-ci la bouche pleine.

Spike prit une pochette de sang dans le réfrigérateur et coupa l’embout avec ses dents.

« Toujours partante pour le cours de conduite ce soir demi-portion ? » demanda le vampire à Dawn, tout en déversant le liquide dans sa tasse.

« Yep, toujours ! » dit la jeune fille passablement dégoûtée par ce qu’il s’apprêtait à consommer.

« Ah ! Dawnie va enfin apprendre à conduire ! » s’exclama le Charpentier. « Il serait temps. »

« J’aurais pu lui apprendre aussi, » dit Buffy.

Dawn, Spike et Alex échangèrent des regards embarrassés. Le vampire fit mine de se concentrer un peu plus sur sa tasse, qu’il mit à chauffer au micro-onde.

« Tu finis tard ce soir, Buffy, tu te souviens ? » rebondit sa sœur, profitant de l’excuse.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. « C’est vrai… J’ai rarement des après-midis aussi chargés en rendez-vous. Comptez peut-être pas sur moi pour le dîner. »

Le temps que sa tasse chauffe, le vampire blond se dirigea vers sa Tueuse. Il se mit derrière elle et l’encercla de ses bras. Buffy appuya instinctivement son dos contre son torse, tandis que la joue du blond venait reposer contre ses cheveux.

« Je vais y aller, » lança Alex en avalant sa dernière bouchée de pancake. « Je vous dépose ? » dit-il à l’adresse de Buffy et Dawn.

« Je veux bien, » dit la jeune Summers, « je ne me vois pas marcher jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus dans mon état, je me sens vaseuse. Je vais chercher mes affaires ! » dit-elle en partant en direction de l’étage.

« Buffy ? »

« Sans moi, merci ! J’ai mon premier rendez-vous dans deux heures et j’ai quelques petites choses à finir avant de partir. »

Alex eut un sourire forcé, l’air gêné. « Et je ne tiens pas à savoir quoi, » dit-il en regardant Buffy et Spike alternativement.

Le vampire parut amusé et la Tueuse leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Alex ! Je t’ai déjà dit qu’on était désolés pour l’autre fois… » commença doucement la jeune femme.

« Pas moi, » marmonna le vampire en haussant les épaules.

« Spike, commence pas… » murmura Buffy en tournant légèrement le regard vers lui.

« Vous inquiétez pas pour moi… je dis juste, je préfère encore me nettoyer les yeux à l’eau de javel que de voir ça à nouveau… »

« C’est dommage, tu pourrais apprendre deux-trois trucs Harris, ça te ferait pas de mal, je suis sûr ! » lança Spike taquin.

« Je me débrouille très bien, merci, » répondit Alex en apposant ses mains contre sa taille.

« Et puis, quelle idée de débarquer sans frapper… » dit la jeune femme.

« Buffy, il y a pas de porte à l’entrée de votre cuisine ! » rétorqua Alex. « Écoutez, je vais pas vous faire un procès pour vous être autorisés ce petit plaisir dans la cuisine, je l’ai déjà fait, mais… »

Buffy l’interrompit. « Dans la mienne ?! » dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Hey, t’as pas le droit de me juger, pas après ce que j’ai vu ! » dit Alex.

La Tueuse leva les mains en réflexe défensif. « Je juge pas, je suis juste étonnée. »

« Tu sais, juste avant la grande bataille… L’Apocalypse, ça exacerbe les émotions. »

La Tueuse prit une voix plus douce. « Anya ? » 

« Ouais… » dit-il en baissant la tête. « Bref, plus de ça à des heures de haute fréquentation, » reprit le jeune homme d’une voix impérative.

« On fera en sorte de protéger tes yeux chastes à l’avenir, » ricana Spike.

« Je n’ai pas des yeux chastes ! » s’offusqua Alex. « T’aimerais me voir à l’action ? » lui retourna t-il.

Le vampire haussa une épaule. « J’ai vu pire dans ma centaine d’années d’existence, je m’en remettrai. » 

Dawn fit à nouveau son entrée dans la cuisine, son sac de cours accroché à son épaule.

« C’est bon, je suis prête ! On y va ? »

« Avec plaisir Dawnie, » lança le jeune homme d’une voix exaspérée, en emboîtant ses pas.

Buffy et Spike entendirent vaguement la plus jeune Summers interroger Alex sur l’objet de leur conversation, plus loin dans le couloir, ayant perçu une atmosphère quelque peu électrique quand elle les avait rejoints.

« Ce sera définitivement une expérience à renouveler, » taquina Spike dans le creux de l’oreille de la Tueuse.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Ils étaient toujours étroitement enlacés.

« Hier soir ne t’a pas suffi ? » s’amusa t-elle. 

« Depuis quand une session nous suffit, amour ? » dit-il en lâchant la pression autour de sa taille et en prenant la direction du micro-onde pour y récupérer son repas.

Buffy leva un sourcil. « Euh… _Une_ session ? T’appellerais ce qu’on a fait hier “une’’ session ? Sérieusement ? »

« Tant que ça ne dure pas plus de deux heures, c’est petit joueur en ce qui nous concerne, » dit-il nonchalamment en testant la température du contenu liquide de sa tasse.

Buffy eut une moue approbatrice, forcée d’admettre qu’il n’avait pas tort. 

« On ne s’est pas privés au retour non plus, ceci dit… »

« Certes… » concéda t-il. « “Grève du sexe’’, » reprit-il amusé. « Je t’avais dit que tu ne tiendrais pas, » ajouta Spike, sachant pertinemment que ça l’agacerait. « Deux jours exactement ! T’as tenu deux jours. »

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se décrocha. « QUOI ? Qu’advient-il de ton “je prends toute la responsabilité’’ ? » s’offusqua t-elle.

« C’est pas moi qui avais pris la résolution d’une grève du sexe, » se dédouana t-il.

« Ah ! » dit-elle en ouvrant grand la bouche, désabusée. « Ça c’est la meilleure, j’arrive pas à croire que tu retournes ça contre moi… ! C’est toi qui as commencé à balader tes lèvres partout sur moi ! »

« Et je savais que tu craquerais, » dit-il avec un petit air fier.

« On appelle ça de la triche, Spike, » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Ce n’était pas de mon fait. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Sans vouloir te contredire, il y avait quand même pas mal de trucs qui étaient de ton fait hier soir. » 

« Ce qui se passe après ne compte pas ! »

« D’accord, ok, je dis plus rien, » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, en la regardant avec malice.

« Clairement, tu prends beaucoup trop ton pied à me faire tourner en bourrique, » dit Buffy en lui lançant un torchon en pleine tête.

Spike eut un franc éclat de rire. « Si peu… Et je prends toujours mon pied avec toi, amour, » finit-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. 

La Tueuse leva les yeux au ciel et eut un sourire amusé, se retenant de rire à son tour. Elle jeta un œil à l’horloge.

« Faut que j’aille finir de m’occuper de la lessive avant de partir. »

Le blond fit un signe de la main. « Laisse, je la ferai. »

Elle approcha de lui à nouveau et déposa un baiser contre sa joue. « Ça marche. Prends mon débardeur et ma jupe d’hier soir, ils sont sur le sol de la chambre. De l’herbe s’est incrusté dessus, à cause de… _tu sais_. Notre _session_. »

« No problem, » dit-il. « Je suis coincé ici jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit, je comptais lire et regarder _Passions_ , mais je suis pas contre de quoi m’occuper. »

Le regard de Buffy s’illumina. « Oh ! Tu peux m’enregistrer l’épisode ? »

Quand leur relation avait commencé à prendre ses marques et à s’installer dans la routine, Spike avait converti Buffy à sa série préférée —malgré les réserves initiales de cette dernière. La Summers savait qui plus est que sa mère avait également été une grande fan de _Passions_. En dépit de sa réluctance d’apparence, dans les premiers temps, face à cette tentative de conversion à cette série culte, une partie d’elle avait finir par être contente de retrouver Joyce dans cet anodin choix d’activité. Très vite, elle avait découvert que la série était addictive.

« Je peux faire ça, » répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

La Tueuse entama le mouvement pour sortir de la cuisine. « Je monte me changer. »

_À SUIVRE..._


	3. Première offensive

« Pose le pied sur cette pédale… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle de gauche. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Exactement, Globule. »

Au volant de la voiture de sa sœur, Dawn se formait à la conduite avec Spike. Plusieurs jours, voire semaines, seraient nécessaires pour parfaire sa pratique. Pour ce premier cours, le vampire avait choisi le parking du supermarché voisin, qui était désert à cette heure de la nuit. 

« Maintenant, lève la pédale, tout doucement, et la voiture va…- »

Le véhicule s’était mis légèrement en mouvement, avant de prendre un rythme saccadé et de caler.

« Oups, » dit Dawn en tournant une petite moue désolée vers le vampire blond.

« C’est pas grave, les débuts ne sont jamais simples. On reprend ! »

« Comment t’as appris à conduire d’ailleurs ? » s’interrogea Dawn, les sourcils froncés.

« Huh ? »

« Je veux dire, t’es né au dix-neuvième siècle, les voitures n’existaient pas encore. Comment ça s’est passé ? Comment t’as appris ? Surtout en étant maléfique ? »

Spike haussa une épaule. « Foncer dans le tas, il y avait que ça de vrai… En tant qu’êtres maléfiques, on s’embarrassait pas trop du Code de la route pour tout te dire, et le reste venait naturellement. »

« Je vois… »

« Mais, maléfique ou non, je suis sûr que j’ai calé aussi dans les débuts, » ajouta t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Dawn fit une petite moue. « Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ? J’ai eu moins de mal à apprendre à manier le pieu… »

« Pieuter du vampire ne demande pas autant de subtilité. On reprend ! » finit-il en se recentrant sur leur tâche.

Il avait le regard fixé sur les pédales du côté du siège conducteur.

« Euh, Spike ? »

« Hmm ? » réagit le vampire d’une voix distraite en relevant le regard vers elle.

Le regard de Dawn était dirigé vers l’extérieur ; elle avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds. Quand le blond y prêta attention à son tour, il réalisa que des ombres noires les entouraient. En analysant la situation d’un peu plus près, Spike réalisa qu’il s’agissait de vampires.

« Ok, ça sent pas bon… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » demanda Dawn légèrement paniquée, tout en ayant le réflexe de verrouiller les portes de la voiture.

« Ils sont trop nombreux, on n’y arrivera pas à nous deux, on n’a pas ce qu’il faut. Fonce. »

« Foncer ? Mais comment ? »

Le vampire blond activa la boîte automatique.

« La pédale de droite. Appuie à fond dessus ! »

La jeune Summers s’exécuta et la voiture percuta de plein fouet trois des vampires qui se trouvaient devant le capot. Dawn tourna le volant en direction de la route, qui était heureusement déserte. Le groupe de vampires tenta de se lancer à leur poursuite, mais fut contraint de renoncer face à la vitesse avec laquelle le véhicule s’éloignait.

*******

Buffy avait eu une longue journée. Être conseillère d’orientation au lycée de Sunnydale avait parfois des aspects plus éreintants que la chasse aux démons et aux vampires. C’est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu’elle avait finalement quitté son bureau, à une heure relativement tardive.

Elle éteignit la lampe de son bureau, ayant fini de compléter son dernier rapport, qu’elle venait de ranger dans un tiroir. Elle rassembla ses affaires et prit la direction de la porte, se retrouvant à parcourir les couloirs du nouveau lycée d’infortune. Suite à la destruction de la Bouche de l’Enfer, l’ancien établissement avait été englouti dans l’immense gouffre qui avait été causé par le médaillon et le sacrifice de Spike. Avec le retour progressif de la population une fois l’Apocalypse surmontée, la nouvelle Maire de Sunnydale —Cynthia Clarison— avait fait le choix de convertir un ancien hôpital en lycée, afin de pourvoir à l’éducation des centaines d’élèves de la ville. Ce n’était pas le grand luxe, mais cela faisait l’affaire le temps des travaux.

Sur le chemin de la maison Summers, la jeune femme se figura le plaisir qu’elle prendrait à s’envelopper dans une couverture, une tasse de thé fumant à la main, à regarder un bon film, blottie contre Spike. Mais lorsqu’elle passa le pas de la porte de la maison, elle découvrit son vampire et sa sœur dans le salon, en train de préparer des armes. Un soupir s’échappa immédiatement de ses lèvres. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait dire adieu à ses projets.

« Spike ? » interrogea t-elle en retirant son sac en bandoulière.

« Hey. »

Il se dirigea vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser contre ses lèvres.

« On a un petit commando de vampires qui s’est apparemment formé en ville, » expliqua t-il.

« On n’a pas pu s’occuper d’eux, » poursuivit Dawn. « Ils étaient trop nombreux. »

« On n’avait pas suffisamment d’armes et je ne voulais pas risquer de me laisser déborder et de laisser ta sœur en difficulté, » reprit Spike. « Je voulais qu’on passe te chercher au lycée, mais je me suis figuré que tu serais déjà partie. J’ai préféré qu’on fonce ici. J’ai cru qu’ils se lanceraient à notre poursuite, mais apparemment non… »

« T’as bien fait, » dit-elle en caressant doucement son bras.

Il lui tendit un pieu. « Prête au combat, amour ? »

Buffy hocha la tête. « Laissez-moi deux minutes, le temps de me changer. »

*******

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, à bord de la voiture de Buffy, ils écumaient la ville à la recherche du groupe de vampires. Sur le chemin, ils étaient passés récupérer Alex, qui s’était également armé en conséquence. Mieux valait être le plus nombreux possible pour faire face à la situation.

« Je crois qu’il va falloir qu’on se sépare… » finit par dire la Tueuse.

« C’est pas comme ça que commencent tous les films d’horreur ? » fit remarquer Dawn d’une voix amusée.

Buffy se tourna vers sa sœur, qui était installée sur la banquette arrière.

« Ah ah, » dit-elle sans y mettre le ton, en lui jetant un faux regard noir.

Le vampire blond appuya la suggestion. « Je pense que t’as raison, il faut qu’on couvre la plus grande zone possible et on est un nombre plutôt limité… »

« Spike et Dawn, vous prenez l’Est de la ville, » lança Buffy. « Alex et moi, on s’occupe de l’Ouest, on va notamment aller faire un tour au Bronze. Les premiers qui les trouvent appellent les autres. Pas d’actes héroïques ! S’ils sont en surnombre, on attend que les autres arrivent. » 

Alors qu’Alex et Dawn sortaient de la voiture, les portières claquant derrière eux, Buffy se pencha vers son vampire qui était installé derrière le volant, le regard inquiet.

« Spike… »

« Je sais, » l’interrompit-il, « je veillerai sur elle comme si elle était la prunelle de mes yeux, tu le sais bien, » dit-il en jetant un rapide regard en direction de Dawn qui se trouvait à l’extérieur de la voiture.

Buffy eut un léger sourire. « Ça fait toujours du bien de l’entendre. » Elle approcha rapidement ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser appuyé. « Sois prudent. » 

« Toujours, amour. »

La blonde descendit de la voiture à son tour et sa sœur prit sa place sur le siège passager.

*******

Buffy et Alex avaient entamé leurs recherches par les alentours du Bronze. Lors des soirées (notamment d’été) il s’agissait du quartier de la ville le plus fréquenté —mais là où se trouvaient également les proies les plus faciles, en raison de la concentration en grand nombre de personnes en un même lieu. Cependant, à proximité du Night Club, ils furent étonnés par une curieuse absence d’activité.

« C’est un peu trop calme, non ? » demanda le jeune homme consterné.

« Hum, hum, » approuva la Tueuse, sur ses gardes.

Elle jetait des regards méfiants autour d’eux, aux aguets.

« Le Bronze est peut-être fermé ce soir ? »

La Tueuse secoua négativement la tête. « Je ne pense pas, j’ai entendu des élèves parler de s’y rendre aujourd’hui… »

« Mon instinct me dit que c’est louche. »

« Et mon instinct me dit que ton instinct n’a sûrement pas tort, » souligna Buffy.

« On passe par la porte arrière ? » suggéra le jeune homme,

La Tueuse lui indiqua son approbation d’un mouvement de tête et ils contournèrent le Bronze jusqu’à se trouver devant la porte qui jouxtait les bennes à ordures. Prudente, la jeune femme tenta d’ouvrir doucement la porte, et —constatant qu’elle lui résistait— tira finalement dessus d’une main ferme.

« Pratique la force de Tueuse, » marmonna le jeune homme.

Ils pénétrèrent prudemment sur les lieux, qui demeuraient étrangement silencieux. Aucune musique, aucuns échanges. Une seule voix masculine, le ton grave, s’élevait et leur parvenait en un son étouffé depuis leur position. Quand ils approchèrent un peu plus le centre de la piste de danse, ils purent voir une entière armada de vampires qui retenaient en otages l’ensemble des occupants du Bronze, au moins une centaine de personnes. Une quinzaine d’entre elles étaient plus particulièrement tenues à la gorge par les assaillants.

L’un des vampires semblait se présenter comme leur leader. Sa carrure était particulièrement impressionnante, un vrai bloc de muscles mesurant près de deux mètres, ses cheveux bruns taillés courts. Il marchait en rond sur la piste, lancé dans un long discours.

« Vous êtes aujourd’hui les heureux élus ! » dit-il finalement en sautant sur l’estrade, là où les corps des membres du groupe qui se produisait ce soir là au Bronze gisaient au sol, morts.

« Appelle Spike, » murmura Buffy en tendant le téléphone à Alex.

Elle reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait, les traits de son visage durcis par la rage.

*******

À l’autre bout de la ville, Spike et Dawn parcouraient en voiture la partie ouest de Sunnydale. Ils venaient de tourner dans un dixième bloc de rues, et trouvaient à chaque fois des quartiers désespérément vides ou à fréquentation normale.

« J’ai l’impression que ça ne donne rien de ce côté là non plus, » soupira la jeune Summers.

Le blond approuva. « Des gars comme eux, c’est pas discret, on les aurait trouvés depuis… »

« Carrément… C’était quand même bizarre, non ? La manière dont ils nous ont entourés ? Les vampires ne font pas ça d’habitude, à moins… »

« … à moins d’avoir un chef et d’agir de manière concertée, » finit Spike en confirmant ce que pensait Dawn.

« C’est pas rassurant… pas rassurant _du tout_. »

Ils continuèrent de parcourir le quartier jusqu’à ce que Dawn ne réagisse brusquement. « Spike, attends ! Arrête-toi ! »

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » demanda t-il en constatant que l’attention de la jeune fille était portée sur une ruelle plus spécifique. 

« Je crois, oui, » dit-elle tout en descendant de la voiture, que Spike avait ralentie puis arrêtée.

« Dawn ! Dawn !! Attends !! Bon sang, » finit-il en constatant qu’elle courrait déjà en direction de ladite ruelle.

Spike marmonna entre ses dents, descendant à son tour de la voiture et se lançant à sa suite. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils constatèrent qu’une vampire était en train de s’en prendre à un homme. Dawn dégagea la victime de son emprise, et entama le combat avec la vampire par un coup de pied bien placé qui la fit basculer au sol.

« Elle est complètement folle ! Elle m’a mordue, regardez ça, je saigne ! » lança l’homme en se tenant le cou.

« Vu les circonstances, je dirais que tu t’en sors plutôt bien, » commenta Spike en haussant un sourcil. « Sauve-toi ! Passe par l’hôpital, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, » le conseilla t-il.

Le jeune homme n’attendit pas plus longtemps et prit la fuite en courant.

Spike tenta d’intervenir dans le combat, mais se rendit rapidement compte que la jeune Summers maîtrisait la situation. La petite Dawn n’était plus si fragile ; elle avait gagné en assurance et faisait preuve désormais d’une grande maîtrise.

Alors que le combat se déroulait, occupé à veiller à la sécurité de la jeune Summers, il n’entendit pas son téléphone sonner.

*******

Au Bronze, le vampire leader du groupe d’assaillants poursuivait son discours.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites, vous vous demandez si nous allons faire de vous nos repas du soir, » dit-il en riant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons des projets bien plus grands pour vous ! Voyez-vous, il y a une femme en ville, que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas, qui se fait appeler l’Élue. Un peu la grosse tête… » ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Elle a renversé l’ordre des choses il y a presque trois ans. L’équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal a été rompu, lorsqu’elle a fait le choix d’activer des milliers de Tueuses à travers le monde. Autant de vampires ont depuis péri sous leurs mains… beaucoup plus même. Figurez-vous près de deux milles tueuses, massacrant une dizaine de vampires chaque soir… Le calcul est vite fait. Disons simplement que nous devenons une denrée rare. Il ne sera donc pas surprenant pour vous de nous entendre dire que nous avons bien l’intention de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Nous sommes quelque peu… _rancuniers_ , » dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot. 

Buffy entama un mouvement pour sortir de l’ombre et intervenir, malgré une tentative d'Alex de la retenir —en vain.

« Buffy… Buffy !! » murmura t-il d’une voix pressante. « Je croyais qu’on devait… attendre les autres… » 

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche, alors que la Tueuse avançait vers la scène.

« Et pour commencer, nous voulons agrandir nos rangs, » continua le vampire. « C’est là que vous entrez en jeu, chers élus. Ce soir, vous allez renaître ! Ce soir, vous deviendrez vampires. Et nous allons lui faire passer un message à cette monstrueuse idiote. »

« On ne t’a jamais dit que c’était moche les attaques personnelles ?! » intervint Buffy en soupirant. « D’accord, on est ennemis mortels, mais tout de même. »

Elle s’était placée au centre de la piste de danse, affichant ainsi sa présence aux yeux de tous. Elle avait placé ses mains de part et d’autre de ses hanches. 

« Les vampires ! » ajouta t-elle avec un soupir. « Toujours à faire de grands discours et toujours à faire faire le sale boulot aux autres. Vous avez un message pour moi ? Dites-le moi en face ! » cracha t-elle durement, en soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur.

Une lueur nouvelle apparut dans le regard du vampire, qui s’imposait comme le chef de la troupe.

« La Tueuse… _enfin_. Je t’imaginais plus grande, » dit-il en détaillant la jeune femme.

« Ça ne m’a jamais empêchée de botter le cul des connards à dents longues comme toi, » répondit-elle du tac au tac, ne se laissant pas impressionner.

« Je vois que ton sens de la répartie n’était pas qu’une légende. »

Elle croisa les bras. « Une dizaine d’années de pratique, je suis rodée. » 

Elle avança un peu plus vers le vampire.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais vous laisser vous offrir un festin pareil dans ma ville ? Lourde erreur. »

Le vampire sauta de l’estrade, l’air menaçant, et l’approcha rapidement, jusqu’à se tenir à moins d’un mètre d'elle. 

« Nos projets sont bien plus ambitieux, Tueuse, » dit-il d’une voix sombre. « Que pensais-tu en venant ici ? Nous sommes trente, tu es seule. Crois-tu vraiment que tu parviendras à tous les sauver ? » dit-il en désignant la centaine d’otages effrayés.

« Elle n’est pas seule ! » émergea la voix d’Alex, qui s’avança vers le centre de la piste, exhibant ses armes. « Et moi aussi j’ai botté mon lot de fesses ! »

« Un ami borgne. C’est tout ce que t’as à nous proposer ? » ricana le vampire.

« Hey ! » s’offusqua Alex.

Buffy et le leader se toisèrent un long moment, le regard défiant. Il finit par reprendre la parole, dans un presque murmure, de sorte à ce qu’elle seule l’entende.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui t’attend, _fillette_. Aujourd’hui, nous ne laissons qu’une quinzaine de cadavres derrière nous. Mais demain… demain, nous serons à nouveau légion. Il sera bien plus délectable de te laisser le découvrir. » Puis il reprit à destination de sa troupe de vampires, d’une voix forte : « ON S’EN VA. LÂCHEZ-LES, » dit-il en parlant des jeunes gens retenus par les vampires.

« Mais Patron… » commença à protester l’un d’eux.

« J’ai dit : on s’en va, » cracha t-il d’une voix imposante. « Ils finiront tous par y passer, de toute façon, » dit-il d’une voix provocatrice en reportant son attention sur Buffy.

Quand ils eurent tous quitté les lieux, Buffy et Alex purent enfin baisser leur garde et constater les nombreux dégâts laissés derrière eux. Une quinzaine de cadavres jonchaient le sol et l’estrade du Bronze. S’ils n’avaient pas tué l’ensemble des personnes présentes ce soir là, ils avaient malgré tout perpétré un massacre en bonne et due forme. L’un des plus lourds que Buffy ait connu en ville.

*******

Deux heures plus tard, le Scooby se trouvait dans le salon de la maison Summers. Dawn et Alex sur le canapé, Buffy et Spike debouts face à eux.

Un peu plus tôt, Spike et Dawn avaient rejoint Buffy et Alex au Bronze, cinq minutes à peine après le départ des vampires, pour ne trouver qu’une scène de désolation, de personnes blessées pour certaines, mortes pour d’autres ; des téléphones qui sonnaient dans tous les coins, et des personnes bien portantes qui tentaient de secourir les blessé.e.s.

« Je croyais que détruire la Bouche de l’Enfer avait mis un terme à l’attraction surnaturelle des vampires pour Sunnydale… » dit Alex. « Ils sont pas censés ne plus avoir “les hormones en folie’’ en raison de l’énergie maléfique de la ville ?! » 

« Ce n’est pas la ville qui les a attirés ici… mais _moi_. » Les épaules de Buffy s’affaissèrent. « Tous ces gens sont morts pour la simple raison qu’ils voulaient m’atteindre. » 

La jeune femme baissa le regard, le visage défait.

« Tu n’as pas à te blâmer pour ça, Buffy, » la stoppa tout de suite Spike en plaçant une main sous son menton afin de relever son regard vers lui. « Tu n’y es pour rien si un vampire a décidé de s’en prendre à la ville. Peu importe qu’il ait fait ça pour t’atteindre ; ce sont _ses choix_ , pas les tiens. »

La bouche de Buffy s’incurva en un sourire triste.

« On est arrivés trop tard… » se maudit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Spike se rapprocha instinctivement d’elle, l’enveloppant entre ses bras. Buffy laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse.

« Il va falloir qu’on mette en place un plan d’action, et vite ! » ajouta la jeune femme.

« Une chance que Willow arrive dans trois jours, elle va pouvoir nous aider, » intervint Dawn.

La Tueuse hocha la tête doucement. « Une chance, oui. Un peu de magie ne sera pas inutile… »

_À SUIVRE..._


	4. Le repaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour publier la suite ! Comme je disais, je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire et le rythme des publications dépend malheureusement de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration. 
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Willow avait finalement fait son arrivée à Sunnydale, accueillie à l’aéroport par l’ensemble du Scooby. Après l’avoir récupérée et avoir fait le nécessaire pour sa valise, ils avaient pris le chemin de retour en direction de la maison Summers. Ils étaient à présent réunis dans le salon —à l’exception d’Alex, qui avait dû les quitter quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme devait travailler sur un projet de construction dont il allait discuter le lendemain matin avec sa direction.

Le repaire des vampires avait fait l’objet de nombreuses recherches depuis l’attaque du Bronze, mais il était demeuré impossible de le localiser, malgré les longues heures de recherches effectuées par Buffy et Spike, qui avaient écumé tout Sunnydale.

« Ils se sont peut-être installés dans les égouts ? » finit par suggérer Dawn.

Spike fut celui qui lui répondit. « On a couvert les lieux aussi… » 

« Ils se sont fait très discrets ces derniers jours, ce n’est jamais bon signe… » ajouta Buffy, en enserrant ses bras autour d’elle. « Willow… tu penses que tu pourrais nous faire un sort de localisation ? »

« On peut toujours essayer. Il va me falloir passer acheter quelques ingrédients à la boutique de magie d’abord. »

« Depuis que tu es partie, c’est vrai qu’il ne nous reste pas grand chose, » appuya Dawn en s’hasardant à ouvrir un des anciens sachets en tissus de la jeune sorcière, dans lequel elle entreposait jadis certaines des composantes de ses sorts. « C’était comment la vie en Espagne ? » reprit-elle dans un sursaut d’enthousiasme.

« Animé, passionnant, inspirant ! » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Et les sorcières là-bas pratiquent la magie avec des méthodes différentes des miennes. J’ai beaucoup appris avec elles. »

« Kennedy continue d’y former des Tueuses ? »

« Oui, c’est pour ça qu’elle n’a pas pu me suivre d’ailleurs ! » Willow laissa échapper un long bâillement. « Je suis désolée de vous lâcher aussi tôt, surtout après aussi longtemps, mais… avec le décalage horaire, je vais aller m’écrouler dans mon lit. Ma chambre est toujours… ? »

« Oui, c’est toujours ta chambre, » poursuivit Buffy. « On a changé les draps et aéré un peu. T’as plus qu’à poser tes affaires. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en remettant son sac sur son épaule. Elle prit la direction des escaliers.

Dawn se lança à sa suite. « Je t’accompagne ! »

La jeune sorcière lui adressa un sourire. « Comment se sont passés tes examens ? »

Alors que les voix des deux jeunes femmes s’éloignaient, Spike approcha sa Tueuse et enroula un bras autour de sa taille. « Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de sortir boire quelque chose ? Changer des patrouilles, pour une fois ? »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Tu mérites une soirée off. »

Le visage de Buffy devint contemplatif, le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition. Spike sondait sa réaction.

« Le Bronze est fermé, après ce qui s’est passé… »

« Il nous reste toujours l’Expresso Pump et quelques bars à l’extrémité de la ville, » suggéra t-il en retour.

« Ça me dit bien, » finit-elle par répondre en hochant la tête.

Ils rompirent leur étreinte et Buffy se dirigea vers le porte-manteau afin d’y récupérer sa veste, signalant au passage à Dawn et Willow leur départ de la maison, depuis le bas des escaliers. Spike avait ouvert la porte d’entrée dans le même temps et laissa passer la jeune femme avant de la refermer derrière eux.

« Expresso Pump ? » demanda Spike, alors que la jeune femme avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et entrelacé leurs doigts.

« Plutôt un des bars en marge de la ville… »

Spike haussa un sourcil. « Je sens qu’il y a une envie de cocktails là-dessous… »

Elle eut un petit sourire, qui confirma la pensée du vampire.

« On devrait peut-être prendre ma moto. On n’est pas à côté, » poursuivit-il.

Buffy le suivit en direction d’une des contre-allées qui longeait la maison et dans laquelle se trouvait garé le deux-roues ; une fois installée à l’arrière, ses bras entourant solidement Spike, il fit démarrer le moteur.

*** 

Installés à une table dans un recoin du bar, qui conférait à l’espace une certaine intimité —à l’inverse des autres, qui se trouvaient visuellement plus exposées— Buffy et Spike en étaient déjà à leur deuxième commande et s’apprêtaient à en passer une troisième. Si l’alcool n’avait pas grand effet sur le vampire, Buffy, étant une consommatrice très exceptionnelle, commençait déjà à se sentir beaucoup plus légère que d’ordinaire.

« Ouaip, je ne tiens définitivement pas l’alcool, » conclut-elle faussement dépitée, en aspirant dans sa paille le fond du verre, sous le regard attendri de Spike.

« Tu devrais peut-être commander un soft ou quelque chose de moins fort, » suggéra t-il avec un air amusé.

« Peut-être, mais je me sens bien en attendant, c’est exactement ce qu’il me fallait… » dit-elle avec un sourire, approchant les lèvres du blond pour l’embrasser de manière appuyée. « J’avais besoin de me changer les idées. La musique est pas mal en plus, » finit-elle d’une voix appréciative.

Elle se servit d’une olive et de quelques cacahuètes, qui avaient été déposées par le serveur à leur table. Le couple était installé sur une banquette, et la Tueuse s’était affalée contre son vampire, qui avait passé une main autour de sa taille.

« Dommage qu’il n’y ait pas de jukebox, » releva néanmoins Spike en regardant autour d’eux.

« Tu aurais mis quelle chanson ? » s’enquit-elle curieuse en retour.

« Hmm… Là, tout de suite ? » dit-il en plongeant son regard dans la sien. « Tu te moqueras pas de moi ? »

Le visage de Buffy devint très sérieux. « Spike… c’est moi qui voulais _Wind Beneath My Wings_ quand on a failli se marier sous le sort de Willow il y a quelques années. Crois-moi, j’ai pas encore fini d’enterrer mon embarras. »

« Tu marques un point, » répondit-il avec un petit rire. « _Can’t help falling in love with you_. C’est la chanson que j’aurais choisie. »

Un sourire tendre vint s’inscrire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Là, je retrouve William. »

Il haussa une épaule. « Je l’avais vu en concert une fois. Un classique. »

« Un très beau classique, » ajouta t-elle, avant de poursuivre taquine : « Tu le dédierais à qui ? »

Spike prit l’air le plus sérieux du monde. « C’est évident… à Cecily. »

Dans la même foulée, il prit son verre de Whisky et le termina d’une traite. Buffy, faussement offusquée, pinça légèrement le bras qu’il avait enroulé autour d’elle en retour.

« Aouch !! » 

« C’est moche de mentir. »

« C’est ta nouvelle arme de défense ? Pincer ? Sans vouloir te décevoir mon cœur, les vampires sont peu sensibles à la chose. »

« Ça ne t’a pas laissé indifférent, c’est ce qui compte, » dit-elle en haussant une épaule.

Le vampire ne put s’empêcher de rire. « Pour ma défense, elle était bête ta question. »

« Spike, j’ai ingurgité deux cocktails à base de vodka et de rhum, laisse-moi poser mes questions idiotes en paix, ok ? »

Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. « Tout ce que tu veux, amour. »

« À la maison aussi, j’aurai tout ce que je veux ? » dit-elle suggestive en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Spike haussa un sourcil. « Je croyais qu’on en avait fini avec les questions idiotes ? »

« Je vérifiais juste, » dit-elle en faisant glisser sa langue entre ses dents, avant de l’embrasser brièvement.

« Il n’a pas l’air de venir par ici, » poursuivit Buffy en suivant des yeux le serveur. « Je vais aller commander directement au bar. Même chose pour toi ? » 

« Un de plus me ferait pas de mal. »

Buffy se dégagea de son étreinte pour se lever et se rendit au comptoir du bar, non sans manquer de se prendre un bord de table. Le barman étant occupé par les commandes d’un groupe de jeunes gens qui venaient de faire leur entrée, la jeune femme patienta un instant, accoudée sur le rebord. Quand elle revint vers Spike avec leurs deux verres remplis à nouveau, elle tangua légèrement sur sa droite, renversant une partie de ce qu’ils contenaient.

Spike tendit la main vers elle, l’aidant à se stabiliser pendant qu’elle déposait les deux boissons sur leur table. Quand elle se fut à nouveau installée contre lui, il eut un petit sourire amusé. 

« Mon service laisse un peu à désirer, je le reconnais, » déclara finalement Buffy non sans humour.

« Tant que tu reviens entière, on va dire que c’est une demi-victoire ! »

« Nos verres ont pris un peu plus cher… »

« C’est ce que j’ai vu ! » 

« Mais ils arrivent presque entiers. »

« Pour le tien, je pense qu’il valait mieux qu’il se décharge un peu. »

Buffy ouvrit légèrement la bouche en signe d’offense. « Attends, tu sous-entends que je ne tiens pas l’alcool ?! »

« Je ne sous-entends rien du tout, je le dis, » la taquina t-il en retour. « Et puis… tu l’as dit toi-même il y a cinq minutes. »

« Un point pour toi. » Elle but quelques gorgées de son cocktail. « Que je tienne l’alcool ou pas, il est très bon, » dit-elle satisfaite. « Et puis, qui me dit que tu n’essaies pas de me soûler pour me mettre dans ton lit ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé. « Tu as découvert mon plan machiavélique. Je m’incline. »

« Ceci dit, je suis pas contre… »

« Contre quoi ? » répondit-il perdu.

« Que tu me mettes dans ton lit, » dit-elle d’une voix séductrice.

Son regard s’assombrit. « Deuxième allusion en cinq minutes, je commence à croire que tu n’as plus tant que ça envie de rester et que tu préférerais qu’on rentre. »

Il déposa une traînée de baiser le long de sa jugulaire et de son cou.

« Pourquoi forcément rentrer à la maison ? » dit-elle suggestive. « C’est loin. On a fait bien plus audacieux. »

« J’aime de plus en plus ce qui se trame dans ta tête. » 

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Buffy se décolla de lui et l’attrapa par le bras, les menant vers l’extérieur du bar.

*** 

Plus tard dans la nuit, après leur incartade d’une heure dans les environs du bar, et les quelques consommations supplémentaires qui avaient suivi leur retour à leur place, Buffy et Spike avaient entamé leur chemin de retour sur la moto du vampire. Pendant leur trajet, la Tueuse avait repéré au loin un hangar dont elle ignorait l’existence.

« Spike, arrête-toi… » 

À l’écoute de sa demande, il ralentit l’engin jusqu’à le stopper complètement. Le moteur continuait cependant de vrombir.

« T’as vu quelque chose ? » 

« Il a toujours été là ce hangar ? » dit-elle d’une voix groggy par ses consommations d’alcool.

Le vampire regarda dans la direction qu’elle désignait, plissant les yeux. « Ça ne me dit rien. »

« Un hangar qui pousse soudain du sol alors que ça fait dix ans que je vis et chasse dans le coin ? Mmh… » finit-elle sceptique.

« Je qualifierais ça de louche… » poursuivit-il.

Buffy hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. « On devrait peut-être aller y jeter un coup d’œil. »

Elle entama un mouvement pour descendre de la bécane, mais manqua de tomber à la renverse. Spike la rattrapa de justesse par le bras, la maintenant debout.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça maintenant ? Autant l’alcool n’a pas grand effet sur moi, autant pour toi… » Il laissa les mots mourir dans sa bouche.

« Mes gestes n’en sont peut-être pas un fidèle reflet, mais je te promets que je suis à cent pour cent là dans ma tête ! »

Le vampire blond parut sceptique. « Hum, hum. »

« C’est peut-être une occasion inespérée de trouver leur planque, Spike, » dit-elle dans un soupir. « Je sais… je sais que les conditions ne sont pas des meilleures, là tout de suite, mais on ne fait que du repérage. »

« D’accord, » se laissa t-il convaincre. « On laisse la moto ici ? » dit Spike plus affirmatif qu’interrogatif.

« Histoire de ne pas se faire repérer, entre le phare et le moteur, je pense que ce serait le mieux. »

Le vampire se gara sur le bord de la route, descendant aussitôt de l’engin pour rejoindre sa Tueuse. Ils s’engagèrent alors à pieds sur un terrain aride, menant tout droit vers ce qui semblait être une construction de fortune, dont émanaient certaines illuminations.

Quand ils en furent plus près, un silence lourd entourait les lieux, qui n’étaient animés d’aucune vie —de prime abord, en tout cas. Spike sentit néanmoins qu’il y avait de l’animation en sous-sol et attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour les mener dans une direction. Une entrée reculée se dressait en effet dans un des recoins du hangar, leur permettant ainsi d’éviter le point d’entrée principal.

Entamant leur chemin dans des escaliers en colimaçon, dans lesquels Spike mit un point d’honneur à tenir fermement Buffy par la main, de peur qu’elle ne perde son équilibre encore fragilisé, ils durent s’arrêter à mi-chemin quand ils perçurent des voix en contrebas. Deux voix masculines échangeaient sur trois victimes qu’ils venaient de massacrer dans un appartement d’une ville voisine, ce qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune Tueuse plus fort. Les mots employés étaient tellement violents qu’elle eut un haut le cœur rien qu’à imaginer ce qu’ils leur avaient fait subir. Sentant la profondeur de son malaise quand il tourna brièvement le regard vers elle, Spike exerça une pression rassurante de sa main dans la sienne. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle était témoin d’horreurs, évidemment, dans sa longue carrière de Tueuse, mais elle ne se ferait jamais au plaisir que tiraient les vampires de leurs massacres.

Quand ils reprirent leur descente, les voix s’étaient éloignées. Arrivés au bas des marches, ils se retrouvèrent devant les points d’entrée d’une multitude de tunnels. 

« Maintenant qu’on sait où ils se trouvent, ce sera beaucoup plus simple… » murmura le blond. « C’est bizarre qu’on n’ait jamais vu ces tunnels lors de nos recherches… »

« Continuons peut-être par là, » dit Buffy en désignant un des points d’entrée. « Je veux être certaine que c’est bien eux. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit prudent Buffy, on n’est pas prêts à leur faire face, on a quasi aucune arme, et on devrait peut-être réfléchir à un plan avant de foncer tête baissée. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Depuis quand tu ne fonces pas tête baissée ? »

_Un point pour elle._

« T’es juste inquiet pour moi, » dit-elle finalement d’une voix affirmative et tranquille.

_Encore un point pour elle._

Spike soupira. « D’accord, j’admets que je ne suis pas spécialement emballé à l’idée qu’on y aille tout de suite compte-tenu du fait que tu n’es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens… »

Buffy soupira. « T’as raison, je le sais… » finit-elle par admettre d’une voix fatiguée, en apposant une main contre son front. « Mieux vaut revenir plus tard. »

Le vampire blond acquiesça à sa suggestion, soulagé de ne pas avoir à lutter pour la convaincre.

***

« On a trouvé leur planque ! » avait annoncé Buffy le lendemain, alors qu’Alex venait de les rejoindre à la maison Summers et qu’ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon. « On va pouvoir commencer à préparer notre offensive. »

« Génial, » lança Alex sans entrain depuis le fauteuil sur lequel il était installé. « Mais… »

« Mais ? » sonda la Tueuse, interrogative face à son hésitation.

« T’as vu combien ils sont ? Et combien nous sommes ? » dit-il en lançant un regard circulaire autour de leur petit groupe de cinq.

« David contre Goliath, » lança Dawn en réponse. « C’est pas la taille qui compte. »

« Dawn, je ne remets pas tes compétences de guerrière en cause, mais on parle d’une armada de vampires motivés par une haine féroce dirigée à l’encontre de ta sœur. Je ne sais pas si on sera suffisants… »

« Alex, face aux Turok-hans, on était disproportionnellement moins nombreux qu’eux… » objecta Buffy. « On a fini par l’emporter. » 

« Oui, mais à quel prix… » dit-il doucement. La blessure dans son regard fut facile à identifier.

Buffy se sentit penaude. « Je sais… »

Elle tourna également un rapide regard vers son vampire. Elle avait été parmi les premières à payer un lourd tribut à la Force dans ce combat. Si Spike l’avait rendu fière par son acte, elle avait également été très durement affectée par sa mort. 

« On pourrait appeler du renfort, » finit-elle par dire. « Des milliers de Tueuses sont activées dans le monde, une cinquantaine rien qu’en Californie. On devrait pouvoir en recenser quelques unes pour nous venir en aide. »

« Et Giles, » ajouta Willow.

Buffy approuva d’un mouvement de tête. « Il est à Londres mais je sais qu’il viendra sans hésiter. »

« Faith ne serait pas inutile non plus, » ajouta Spike en suggestion.

« On peut la contacter aussi, » répondit la blonde. « Je crois qu’elle se trouve sur la côte Est depuis quelques mois. New-York. Avec Wood… aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas. »

« Ça semble être un début de plan pour une contre-offensive, » dit Willow satisfaite.

« Tu crois que Kennedy pourrait nous rejoindre ? » demanda Dawn.

« Je n’en suis pas sûre… » répondit la rousse. « Elle est aux prises avec un réseau de démons qui a pris ses aises à Séville. Elle et les filles sont au cœur d’une opération, en ce moment. Je verrai avec elle. »

« Je me charge d’appeler Giles et Faith, » dit finalement Buffy. « Vous savez si Giles a appris à se servir de la visio ? Je lui ai parlé il y a deux semaines et c’était pas vraiment un succès, » finit-elle avec une petite moue.

« Si Giles est très intelligent, je crois malheureusement que la technologie va un peu trop vite pour lui, » répondit Dawn avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, Buffy, » finit par dire Willow. « Avec Dawn, je propose qu’on se charge de contacter les Tueuses, » ajouta t-elle en tournant son regard vers la cadette Summers, qui valida la proposition d’un mouvement de tête.

« Vous avez le registre ? » demanda Buffy.

« Oui, on y a accès sur un Cloud privé qu’on a créé avec Giles, pour le nouveau Conseil des Observateurs, » lui répondit Willow.

« Le registre ? » demanda Spike les sourcils froncés.

« Après l’activation de toutes les Tueuses potentielles, avec Giles et Andrew, on a piloté une opération de recensement de l’ensemble des Tueuses, » expliqua Buffy. « On a tenu un registre papier et virtuel de toutes celles qui existaient à travers le monde. Leurs nom, prénom, date de naissance et localisation ont été consignés. Il y a eu tellement de dérives qu’on avait besoin de garder un certain contrôle sur ce qui se passait… » 

« À qui le dis-tu… » réagit Spike dans un soupir contenu.

« Tu penses à Dana ? » dit Buffy doucement, plus affirmative qu’interrogative.

« J’peux pas lui en vouloir, » répondit le blond nonchalamment. « Mais effectivement, garder un œil sur les Tueuses n’est pas une mauvaise idée. »

« Qui est Dana ? » demanda Alex interrogatif.

Buffy tourna le regard vers lui. « Une Tueuse qui s’est manifestée à Los Angeles. Elle était psychotique et a causé beaucoup de dégâts… » 

« Ses pouvoirs lui avaient permis de s’échapper de l’hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel elle était enfermée depuis des années, » précisa Dawn.

« Et elle s’en est pris à Spike, » poursuivit Buffy.

« Elle m’a coupé les mains, » explicita le blond au jeune Charpentier.

« Je vois… » 

Buffy se garda de formuler un commentaire sur le sujet car elle savait que son vampire souhaitait garder ça pour lui, mais pour en avoir discuté avec lui, elle savait que Spike rendait de temps en temps visite à Dana, là où elle était désormais internée, près de San Francisco. Les soins qui lui étaient prodigués, la présence d’autres Tueuses qui l’aidaient à dissocier les rêves de la réalité, avaient permis d’améliorer son état. Même s’il était peu probable qu’elle recouvre un jour entièrement la raison. Après ce qui s’était passé le jour où Spike avait dû la combattre, il avait longuement médité l’option d’aller la voir, avant de passer à l'acte. Il éprouvait un sentiment de responsabilité à son égard et souhaitait l’aider au mieux qu’il le pourrait. Elle n’était peut-être pas la victime de ses actions, mais elle était une victime —et à défaut de pouvoir revenir sur tout le mal qu’il avait fait, il se sentait prêt à lui porter l’attention dont elle avait besoin. Une centaine d’années passées auprès de Dru lui avait appris que la folie n’était pas toujours la forme d’écart à la norme la plus condamnable.

***

Cinq jours plus tard, après que Buffy et Spike aient effectué un repérage plus poussé sur ce qui semblait être le lieu de réunion du nouveau commando de vampires en ville, l’ensemble des renforts avaient été contactés pour leur venue à Sunnydale. Giles serait de retour d’ici quelques jours ; Faith n’avait pas décroché son téléphone, ce qui n’était pas inhabituel pour la Tueuse brune, mais Buffy lui avait laissé un message, lui expliquant qu’ils avaient besoin d’elle ; et les Tueuses avaient commencé à affluer en nombre. Elles résidaient pour la plupart dans un motel non loin de l’entrée de la ville. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à planifier l’aspect stratégique de leur offensive.

Lors de leur exploration des sous-sols du hangar qu’ils avaient repéré un peu plus tôt, la Tueuse et son vampire avaient réalisé l’ampleur de l’organisation. Il s’avérait qu’ils n’étaient pas seulement implantés à Sunnydale, mais avaient également des réseaux tout autant structurés dans plusieurs villes de Californie. Ce qui n’allait clairement pas leur faciliter la tâche. Leur approche de la situation était extrêmement floue et incertaine, et Buffy ignorait comment procéder pour assurer leurs arrières.

« Il nous faudrait des informations de l’intérieur… Ils sont bien trop organisés, trop étendus en Californie. On n’aura aucun moyen de lutter contre eux si on ne connaît pas la façon dont ils sont structurés et ce qu’ils projettent… » avait fini par dire Willow dépitée.

« Il nous faudrait infiltrer quelqu’un à l’intérieur même de leur organisation si on voulait en savoir plus, mais bon… c’est pas comme si on avait des vampires à volonté sous la main, prêts à nous rendre ce service… » dit Alex.

Un silence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la pièce, leur permettant de méditer ces dernières paroles. L’ensemble du Scooby échangea des regards embarrassés. Tous en venaient à la même conclusion.

Spike tourna son regard vers Buffy, qui se trouvait près de lui, sondant sa réaction quand il réalisa la direction que prenait la discussion.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle sincèrement interrogative, avant de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. Puis elle tourna des yeux ronds vers Spike. « NON. C’est hors de question. » 

« Buffy… » commença le blond.

« On a toute une armada de Tueuses en chemin, » défendit-elle. « Giles aussi, peut-être Faith bientôt. Avec leur venue, on arrivera à faire ce qu’il faut, pas besoin de risquer la vie de Spike. »

« Buffy… je… je suis désolée de le dire comme ça, » commença à bredouiller la sorcière rousse, « mais peu importe le nombre de Tueuses que nous avons à nos côtés, si nous ignorons comment ils sont organisés et quelle est leur stratégie, on n’arrivera pas à les combattre efficacement. Ils sont trop nombreux, et contrairement aux vampires qu’on a eu à affronter par le passé, ils ne sont pas animés par la soif de sang ou par la joie du massacre… Ils sont animés par la vengeance. »

« Et par la haine qu’ils éprouvent à ton égard… » appuya Alex d’une voix penaude.

Willow approuva. « Tout ça les rend beaucoup plus dangereux que ce que tu as eu à affronter par le passé. »

« Bien sûr ! Ils me vouent une haine profonde et la meilleure façon d’en sortir serait d’envoyer mon petit-ami dans la gueule du loup ?! » dit-elle sarcastique. « Non, je suis désolée, je marche pas. »

« Buffy… » tenta à nouveau Spike, alors qu’elle avait tourné le dos à l’assemblée.

« C’est beaucoup trop risqué, » dit la jeune femme blonde, noyée dans ses pensées.

Spike l’approcha, lui parlant d’une voix douce. « Buffy, je pense aussi que c’est la meilleure solution… et je suis d’accord pour le faire. »

_À SUIVRE..._


	5. Le sens du sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente ! J'écris au rythme qui m'est possible entre ma vie perso & pro :) Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

_Flashback \- Un an et demi plus tôt_

_Quel abruti._ Maintenant qu’il se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte, Spike ignorait comment il allait approcher la situation ; comment il allait expliquer à Buffy son retour à la vie. Il s’était pourtant passé mille et un scénarios en tête, avait des dizaines de fois répété son approche, mais maintenant que la maison Summers se matérialisait devant ses yeux, il se sentait soudain complètement démuni.

Comment allait-il lui expliquer pourquoi il n’était pas revenu auprès d’elle plus tôt ? Toutes ses bonnes excuses ne lui paraissaient soudain plus tellement bonnes. 

Retrouver le jardin de la maison Summers, l’ambiance et les odeurs qu’il avait jadis si bien connues aurait amené un léger sourire sur ses lèvres s’il n’avait pas été aussi nerveux. 

Après près de dix minutes passées à tenter de maîtriser sa nervosité, Spike s’aperçut en voyant des mouvements dans la maison —à travers la fenêtre du salon qui offrait une vue dégagée— que seules Dawn et Willow semblaient être présentes au domicile des Summers. Il n’y avait en tout cas eu aucune trace de Buffy depuis son arrivée. Compte-tenu de l’heure, il réalisa qu’elle devait probablement être sortie patrouiller. En portant attention à son odeur, qu’il aurait reconnue entre mille, il parvint à s’orienter dans Sunnydale, suivant sa trace jusqu’au cimetière de Restfield.

Une fois sur place, il n’eut pas à la chercher longtemps. Si son cœur avait été fonctionnel, il aurait probablement manqué un battement. Sa silhouette se dressait un peu plus loin ; Buffy errait entre les tombes, pieu en main, et donnait plus l’impression de se promener que de réellement patrouiller. Elle semblait lasse, remarqua Spike intrigué. Les lieux étaient particulièrement paisibles, l’activité vampirique se faisait désormais plus rare, de ce qu’il avait compris des informations qu’il avait eues avant de venir —la faute était sans doute imputable à la destruction de la Bouche de l’Enfer.

Avec le silence qui régnait dans le cimetière, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Spike ne se fasse repérer lors de sa tentative de l’approcher. La jeune femme ayant senti une présence sur son côté arrière gauche s’était subitement tournée vers lui, pieu en main. Dans un réflexe défensif, le blond eut un mouvement de recul, tendant ses mains en avant. Quand elle réalisa que c’était lui, la mâchoire de Buffy se décrocha légèrement et ses yeux s’agrandirent, sous l’effet du choc. Elle demeura un long moment immobile.

« Salut, Buffy, » s’entendit finalement dire Spike, d’une voix incertaine.

 _Salut, Buffy_ ?! Il se maudit intérieurement pour la futilité de son approche. Malgré ses nombreuses répétitions et les centaines de fois où il s’était imaginé la scène, il en était venu à la conclusion que rien ne serait jamais assez bien ou suffisamment adapté, rien ne serait à la hauteur du moment. Mais l’aspect simpliste de son entame le fit néanmoins grincer des dents.

Le visage de la Tueuse révélait toute son incrédulité. Son pieu glissa doucement jusqu’au sol ; elle sembla ne même pas s’en apercevoir.

« Spike ? » parvint-elle à articuler.

Le vampire la contempla longuement. Sa longue chevelure blonde, ses grands yeux verts, la douce odeur sucrée qu’elle dégageait. _Dieu qu’elle lui avait manqué._

« C’est moi… » dit-il inutilement, le souffle court.

Elle le toisa longuement, l’observant de haut en bas, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il soit réellement là, dans son habituel manteau de cuir qui l’avait toujours collé comme une seconde peau. Les jambes de la jeune femme refusaient de lui obéir, elle était vissée à sa place.

« Spike ? » répéta t-elle comme pour s’en convaincre. L’émotion avait étouffé sa voix cette fois, la rendant désormais roque et incertaine.

Semblant soudain sortir de son état de provisoire tétanie, et alors qu’il ne s’y attendait pas, Buffy se précipita vers lui et une gifle magistrale vint s’écraser contre sa joue. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, osant à peine ramener son regard face au sien. Quand il le fit enfin, il put voir que Buffy était désormais au bord des larmes, tout aussi choquée que lui par ce qu’elle venait de faire. La main avec laquelle elle lui avait mis une gifle était désormais posée contre sa bouche, comme pour retenir les hoquets de respiration qui menaçaient de s’échapper de ses lèvres si elle se mettait à pleurer —elle n’en était clairement pas loin.

« Ok, c’est sûrement mérité, » dit-il finalement d’une voix nerveuse, incapable de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Sa peine lui était insupportable. « Je suis désolé, Buffy, » dit-il d’une voix penaude.

De manière totalement inattendue, elle s’élança à nouveau vers lui, mais cette fois, Spike sentit les lèvres chaudes de la Tueuse venir s’écraser contre les siennes. Le contraste entre ses deux réactions le prit par surprise et il mit un temps à réaliser ce qu’il se passait, avant de finalement répondre à son baiser —qui prit rapidement un tournant passionné. La jeune femme avait enveloppé ses bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant ainsi leur étreinte. Spike put sentir de chaudes larmes couler le long des joues de la blonde et il passa une main caressante contre son dos, comme pour l’apaiser et lui réaffirmer combien il était désolé. 

Le baiser mis un certain temps à s’assagir, avant que Buffy ne finisse par y mettre un terme, sans pour autant rompre leur proximité physique.

« Comment t’as pu ? » dit-elle contre ses lèvres. En dépit du propos, sa voix n’était pas accusatrice, simplement blessée.

Elle se dégagea de lui et lui fit à nouveau face. Le vampire pouvait lire toute la peine dans ses yeux et il se maudit alors deux fois plus fort de s’être montré si lâche pendant aussi longtemps.

« Tu… tu savais ? »

« Bien sûr que je savais, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Spike… tu croyais vraiment qu’Andrew tiendrait sa langue ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Sale mioche, » marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

« Je n’aurais pas dû l’apprendre comme ça, Spike. Pas par lui. Pas comme ça, » dit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, à la fois furieuse et blessée.

Spike se confronta à nouveau à la peine qui se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. « Je suis désolé, Buffy. » 

« Même sans ça… ça s’est vite su, tu sais. J’ai défoncé beaucoup de portes quand je l’ai appris, j’ai désespérément cherché à savoir si c’était vrai. Je n’arrivais pas à y croire, parce que j’étais persuadée que tu me l’aurais fait savoir, que tu serais venu me trouver. Quand on m’a dit que tu faisais ta vie à Los Angeles avec Angel et sa bande à Wolfram & Hart, que tu avais demandé à Andrew de ne rien me dire… j’ai mis des semaines à m’en remettre. Je ne comprends pas Spike, » finit-elle par dire. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m’as caché ton retour, pourquoi tu n’es pas venu me voir. Je… je croyais que… qu’on valait mieux que ça. Que notre _relation_ valait mieux que ça. »

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir, avant de lui répondre. « Parce que je suis un parfait crétin, voilà pourquoi, » dit-il d’une voix tremblante. « Un parfait crétin qui excelle quand il s’agit de tout faire foirer et de se trouver des excuses. »

« Et c’était quoi ces excuses ? » dit-elle avec un reniflement. Son corps demeurait dans une posture défensive.

« J’étais mort de peur, Buffy. Revenir vers toi, te revoir, c’est la première chose que j’ai voulu faire quand je suis revenu à la vie. Mais avec le temps, j’ai réalisé… la dernière fois que tu m’avais vu, je me sacrifiais pour le monde… C’était un départ en grande pompe. Je ne voulais pas entacher l’image que tu avais de moi. Je ne voulais pas gâcher les choses, pour une fois. » Il baissa la tête. « Angel ne cessait de diminuer ce qu’on avait eu toi et moi, » Buffy leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa poursuivre, « et Andrew nous a ensuite fait le récit de la grande vie que tu menais désormais en Europe. On t’a aperçue à Rome, et je… enfin, je ne me voyais pas revenir dans ta vie à ce stade. Je pensais que tu serais mieux sans moi, » il finit en haussant une épaule.

Buffy eut un rire amer. « Quelle réussite… ! » Les traits de son visage prirent un tournant un peu plus dur. « Primo, ce n’était pas moi à Rome. » Face à son regard confus, elle poursuivit. « Longue histoire. La fille que vous avez vue là-bas, toi et Angel, c’était une couverture, elle se faisait passer pour moi. Secundo… tes excuses sont merdiques Spike, » dit-elle d’une voix défiante. « Entacher l’image que j’avais de toi ? Sérieusement ? Je veux bien entendre que tu étais effrayé, mais… à aucun moment tu ne t’es dit que le choix m’appartenait aussi ? Que j’avais mon mot à dire dans l’histoire ? De toutes les personnes dont j’ai été proche dans ma vie, tu es celle avec laquelle je me suis le plus mise à nue. Je t’ai laissé voir des aspects de moi que je n’ai montrés à personne d’autre Spike… à plus d’un titre, » finit-elle dans un souffle. « Je pensais que ça compterait pour quelque chose. »

Face à sa vulnérabilité affichée, le vampire blond se sentit soudain encore plus minable que ça avait été le cas jusqu’alors.

« Je suis un parfait abruti, » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, retenant un énième soupir exaspéré à son propre égard.

« Spike ? » interrogea t-elle doucement au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « Tu te souviens, de ce que je t’ai dit ce jour là, avant… avant que tu ne meures. »

Le vampire hocha doucement la tête. _Comment pourrait-il l’oublier…_

« Je le pensais, tu sais, » dit-elle d’une voix tranquille en ne décrochant pas son regard du sien. « Je sais que les choses étaient un peu confuses pour nous sur la fin… mais je le pensais. Je ne l’avais jamais… ressenti aussi intensément qu’à cet instant là. J’étais fière de toi autant que j’étais amoureuse de toi. C’est pourquoi ça m’a fait si mal, que tu ne me dises rien. » Elle étouffa un sanglot. « Et la nuit qu’on avait passée ensemble, juste avant le grand combat ? J’ai choisi de passer ma possible dernière nuit sur Terre dans tes bras. Ça avait été un abandon total et… je pensais qu’on avait ressenti la même chose toi et moi. » 

Piqué au vif, Spike s’approcha à nouveau d’elle, la fixant intensément. « C’était le cas. » 

Il fit passer une main caressante le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée, » dit-elle dans un murmure. « Personne ne le sait vraiment, en réalité. Mais ta mort m’a fait bien plus de mal que tu ne sembles vouloir le croire. Recenser les tueuses à travers le monde, les réunir, les former, ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps, j’ai été obligée de rester dans l’action. Mais c’était de la poudre aux yeux, une fuite en avant. Ça m’empêchait de penser à ma peine. Ça me poussait à me lever chaque matin. Mais chaque nuit, quand je rentrais chez moi, je ressentais à nouveau ton absence et le poids de la culpabilité. Il n’y a pas eu un soir où je me suis couchée et où je n’ai pas pensé à toi. Tu me manquais atrocement, Spike. »

« Le sentiment était plus que mutuel, amour, » dit-il, utilisant pour la première fois l’un des petits surnoms affectueux qu’il avait pour habitude de lui donner avant qu’il ne meure.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ma colère… ? Pourquoi je t’en veux tellement, de ne pas être revenu ? De ne pas avoir voulu me mettre au courant ? » 

La gorge de la jeune femme s’était nouée. Spike la regarda longuement, conscient du mal qu’il lui avait fait.

« Je ne l’aurais jamais fait si j’avais su que… » Les mots moururent entre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas justifier ce qu’il avait fait.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec un air consterné.

« T’as parlé de culpabilité ? Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Buffy baissa le regard un instant. « Spike… je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais… je t’ai donné cette amulette. Celle qui t’a tué. Alors oui, elle a permis de sauver le monde, c’était ce qu’il fallait faire, mais mille fois je me suis demandée si les choses n’auraient pas pu se faire différemment… Et tu ne m’as pas cru, quand je t’ai dit que je t’aimais. Je sais pertinemment que tu avais des raisons de ne pas le croire… Mais ça a fini par me faire vriller le cerveau. »

Le vampire demeura un instant incrédule. « Buffy, tu m’avais choisi comme ton Champion. C’était un honneur —bien plus d’honneur que je n’en méritais. »

« Foutaises, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Quant à ce qui s’est passé, c’était un plan de Wolfram & Hart pour éliminer Angel, ce n’était en rien de ta faute… Je l’ai fait parce que je le voulais, » poursuivit-il. « Parce que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Je savais que ça permettrait de sauver le monde, et je ne vais pas te mentir… je savais que ça permettrait de _te sauver_ , toi. Je voulais que tu rejoignes ton monde, que tu mènes ta vie comme tu le méritais. »

Le regard de Buffy se troubla légèrement, quelques larmes contenues perlant au bord de celui-ci.

« Quant à ce que je t’ai dit… » il reprit doucement, « au moment où tu as prononcé ces mots… je voulais simplement que tu partes, que tu quittes cette foutue grotte. Je ne voyais que ça. »

Elle renifla légèrement. « Ça m’a hantée, tu sais, » dit-elle en baissant le regard.

Il fit glisser un doigt le long de sa joue, dessinant le contour de son visage. « Je suis désolé, » il réitéra.

Buffy se perdit un moment dans la douceur de ses caresses et du contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

« Pourquoi maintenant Spike ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a finalement décidé ? » demanda t-elle d’une voix rauque.

Il haussa une épaule, puis se voulut nonchalant. « On avait fini notre mission avec Angel et toute sa clique, il était hors de question que je reste plus longtemps. J’avais le sentiment d’avoir fait ce que j’avais à faire. On a failli mourir, tu sais… et la nuit avant le grand combat, tu étais tout ce à quoi je pensais, » admit-il à demi-mots. « Je t’ai écrit une lettre, que je n’ai pas trouvé le courage de t’envoyer. » Il secoua la tête. « Quand on a eu fini de combattre, que j’ai réalisé que j’étais encore en vie —ce qui était franchement miraculeux— j’avais besoin de te retrouver, je me sentais enfin prêt. J’avais besoin d’être avec toi. De te revoir au moins une fois. Même si c’était pour que tu m’envoies sur les roses. »

Malgré sa peine, Buffy esquissa un sourire. « Je ne le ferai pas, tu sais. » 

« Non ? » il demanda avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Non, » confirma t-elle.

« Tu… tu penses pouvoir me pardonner ? »

« Donne-nous du temps, » répondit-elle simplement. Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses chaussures, et déposa un bref baiser contre ses lèvres. « C’est tout ce que je demande, du temps. »

*** 

_  
Présent  
_

« Buffy, je pense aussi que c’est la meilleure solution… et je suis d’accord pour le faire. »

À l’écoute des mots de Spike, le visage de la Tueuse se décomposa, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Spike… non. »

« C’est mon choix… je te promets que tout ira bien, » dit-il en passant une main caressante le long de son bras. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. »

_Ne pas s’inquiéter ? Comment pouvait-il espérer qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas ?_

« Laissez-nous un moment… » finit par dire Buffy à destination du reste du Scooby.

Le visage de la jeune Tueuse exprimait clairement sa contrariété et son inquiétude. Elle entraîna Spike avec elle à l’extérieur de la maison, dans l’espace du jardin qui se situait à l’arrière. Arrivés sur le perron, ils restèrent debout sur les marches des petits escaliers.

« Buffy… » commença Spike avec un soupir. « Je sais que tu n’es pas fan de ce plan, mais… »

« Pas fan du tout, » le coupa t-elle en tournant le regard vers lui, visiblement bouleversée.

« On n’a pas vraiment d’autre option. Willow a raison. Ils sont forts, bien structurés et il nous faut quelqu’un pour les observer depuis l’intérieur. »

« On a qu’à leur envoyer Harmony ! » objecta Buffy à moitié sérieuse.

« Excellente idée, elle se fera un plaisir de nous trahir, » répondit Spike sarcastique.

« Mais au moins elle n’a pas d’âme, contrairement à toi. Tu te feras repérer en deux secondes… » 

« J’en doute. Seuls des vampires particulièrement éclairés peuvent repérer l’âme… ceux là ne m’ont pas l’air à ce point malins. »

« Leur leader l’est… je l’ai vu, crois-moi, » dit Buffy en se tordant les mains nerveusement. « Et puis qui nous dit qu’ils ne te reconnaîtront pas ? William le sanguinaire, le vampire avec une âme ? Qui est tombé amoureux de la Tueuse ? C’est foireux comme idée… »

Le vampire blond poussa un soupir. « On n’a aucun moyen de le savoir, » concéda t-il. « Mais je doute fort qu’ils me reconnaissent au premier coup d’œil, c’est plutôt le truc d’Angel ça, l’étoffe du super héros, celui du vampire maudit. »

L’entier langage corporel de la jeune femme communiquait sa nervosité et Spike finit par l’envelopper entre ses bras, encerclant sa taille. Elle nicha son visage entre son épaule et son cou, s’accrochant fermement à lui. 

« Je n’aime vraiment pas cette idée, Spike, » souffla t-elle.

« Je sais, mon cœur. Mais cesse de te culpabiliser… Tu n’es pas en train de me sacrifier. » 

Buffy conserva ses bras autour de lui mais ramena son visage face au sien, interrogative.

« L’amulette, » dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme secoua la tête à l’évocation du souvenir et au rapprochement qu’il était en train de faire avec la situation actuelle.

« Ce n’était pas de ta faute, tu ne savais pas ce qu’elle provoquerait. Et c’était mon choix d’aller jusqu’au bout. »

« Je sais, mais… c’est moi qui te l’avais donnée. »

« On en a déjà parlé Buffy… c’était un plan de ces pourris de chez Wolfram & Hart, ils sont les seuls à blâmer. Et puis… ça a permis de sauver le monde, non ? C’est ce qui compte. »

« Et tu comptes pour moi, » répondit-elle avec force.

Spike se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser contre son front. « Buffy, ils en ont après toi et ils se vengent sur des innocents, on ne peut pas laisser la situation se pérenniser, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On doit le faire, c’est la meilleure option. »

Buffy conserva le regard baissé quelques secondes, en proie à un terrible conflit intérieur. Elle rassembla toute son énergie pour reprendre un semblant de contenance, avant de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux. 

« Pas de risque inutile, tu me le promets ? Seulement des renseignements depuis l’intérieur ? »

« Tu me connais, la prudence est une seconde nature chez moi, » la taquina t-il.

« Spike ! » le réprimanda t-elle.

Il reprit un air sérieux et posa son front contre le sien. « Je te le promets. »

_À SUIVRE..._


End file.
